No Memory
by I-write-shitty-stories
Summary: One day during a battle with a almost kishen soul, a mysterious girl appears and finishes the battle. Who is she? And why does she have no memory.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone that is wasting there time to read this I suggest that you just click the back button right now because you probably don't even like the anime Soul Eater. Or you don't even like the couples that I will use in here, but I wouldn't know that so you could you just send me a message so I can make you a story to your liking, but probably not because as you know my user name is I-write-shitty-stories which is true. **ANYWAY** what I really want to say is below.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater I wouldn't be writting this terrible story. DUH! It's not mine**

* * *

Thoughts: _' dream'_

Action: Dream

Scream: **" DREAM"**

Talk: " dream"

Changing Pov: **Dream**

_'Hello, my name is... Well I was wondering if you could tell me that? All I know is that I woke up in a strange white room with these weird people looking at me with concerned faces. I don't know who they are.'_ I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. '_What's going on?' _A girl with sandy, brown hair leans forward and stares with her dark green eyes a little before speaking. "Are you okay? Oh god, Soul's so sorry for what he did," she glares at the kid with white hair and red eyes," **right** Soul?" " Yeah, whatever you said." Another person walks for ward in a white coat. _' Is that a screw in his head?' _" That thing you're talking to is the stupidest thing on campus," He says in fake polite tone. _'Thing?! __**STUPIDEST!**__' _I sit up already feeling pissed at that guy that has stitches on his coat and get off the bed. " What are you doing?" the girl exclaims in surprise. _' Where is the way out? I need to get out of here! I can't stand to be in the same room as these people!' _I look left and right a few times before spotting a window. _' Perfect!' _I run towards and jump and I can see them grab for my legs, but as they do I see time slow down giving me the opportunity to pull away from those people. I barely manage to cover my face as I crash through the window. _' Why did I do that?'_ Was the only thought flowing through my head but once I landed I ran. The last thing I heard was the girl screaming,**"Come back!"**

*** **5 HOURS EARLIER *

**Maka's Pov**

"Soul, are you ready to end it?" I say casually. " Whenever you are, Maka." The scythe in her hand easily replies. I sighed as I take soul and hurl it at the immobilized kishin. " I thought this would have been more of a challenge," I say as I wait for the strike to hit. Suddenly, a girl materializes in front of it and takes the hit. **"Ugh!" **Was all she grunts before coughing up blood. **" What are you doing?! GET OUT OF THERE!"** She sits up or tries to before placing her hand on soul and rips him out of her shoulder. ' Damn it! She's going to fight me!' I feel my hands get sweaty and clammy because I know I stand no chance if she fights with Soul. " Look away..." a small voice commands me. I shake before doing so. Then the city was enveloped in a brilliant light and I couldn't find anything. I turn back around and see a little girl walking towards me and she smiled before handing over a familiar scythe. " Why is your soul shaking...?" the blonde haired girl asked. " Who are you?" I asked awed by her appearance. " I have to go now... please take good care of me." She disappeared leaving me alone with Soul. " How do I get out of here?! **Someone help me!" **_'Open your eyes' _"Maka. Maka, open your eyes we beat it. Open your eyes." Something starts shaking me, but whatever it is, it feels warm. "Mmm, warm." I whisper before I hug the warmth. I feel the warmth tense up, so I open my eyes to see a blushing Soul. _' Awkward silence.' _" The girl! Is she alright?!" I remember as I run over to where the kishin soul still the first thing I saw was...

Blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people that just happen to be reading this again I just wa nt you to know you're probaby wating you time and(Soul: This is taking foever... So not cool. I'll use the remote to fastforward)gfhduifshgjhjifjdkgbjdmfkigb vjdfklmjgbejetroyiedkghmdfls hkmlgmhjfkgf,mdl/hk,g;/fmhjlfj(Maka: Soul you went to far ahead! Here let me fix it)hdghakjsfdgbvdsjangvmfcngvjk hjsanbfkgdsnkjhagk... **Disclaimer: I have now disclaimed can't sue me now!I disclaimed!** (Soul: Wow. Tiny tits is the master of the remote.) ( Maka: What was that SOUL!) * Violent murder occuring in the background* Me: Well let's continue the story as we wait for them to stop killing each other.

* * *

Thoughts: _' dream'_

Action: Dream

Scream: **" DREAM"**

Talk: " dream"

Changing Pov: **Dream**

Dreaming: _Dream_

**Maka's Pov**

(Flashback continues)

" Soul... that girl..." I started to say, but didn't finish. Soul looked at me and then at her. " Do you know her?" Was all he said. Then I noticed blood trickling from the wound she received from taking the hit. " Soul...she's hurt!" He looked at her again before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. I felt a vein pulse from my head. " **Don't carry her like that you IDIOT!**" I screamed at him. He sighed before heading to the acdemy.

(At the acdemy)

The hallways were silent upon entry, only the creak of the door was heard before silence again. There was no students in the passing by, not even Black*stars loud outbursts. I hear Soul already far ahead of me carrying the girl piggy-back style. _' I wish he would carry me like that...'_ my thoughts spoke before my face felt like fire. " I must be crazy..." I whisper shaking my head furiously. " Hurry up, Maka I only have two arms." Soul said getting impatient waiting for me to open the door to the nurses office. _' Oops...' _I hurry forward and open the door to see Stein sitting in his chair as if waiting for us. He looks up to see me and Soul before looking at the bundle on Soul's back. " The mission?" Stein asked. Soul nodded before resting the girl down on the bed and almost instantly she began to toss and turn with a pained look on her face. Seconds later her eyes flew open as she sat up quickly. She looked around the room before opening her mouth. She said nothing as she looked at me in question. " Are you okay? Oh god, Soul's so sorry for what he did," I look at Soul with a stern look," right Soul?" He said something along the lines of Yeah and whatever. Stein aproaches her and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose before stating," That thing you're talking to is the stupidest thing on campus." Anger flashed on to the girls face before she stood up._' What is she doing?'_ I thought only to be answered by her running towards a window. I grabbed for her legs. The next thing I saw was blonde hair flying through the window. **"Come back!"** I screamed to her, but she didn't even turn around. " It's okay, Maka. I'm sure we'll find her." I feel tears prickle at my eyes as I embrace Soul that he slowly embraced. _' I'm so glad Soul will help me. Wait a second.'_ **" MAKA CHOP!" " GAHH!"** Soul screamed,**" WHAT THE HELL WAS ****THAT**** FOR!"** I growl at him." You didn't even try to stop her." The sound of a throat being cleared caught our attention. It was Stein. " I don't mean to interrupt your lovers quarrel," he started as I flushed," but if there is nothing else get out." I thought for a second after calming my cheeks. " Who was that girl, you seem familiar with her." He sighed as he covered his face before looking out the window that had been broken. " She was a former student, but she couldn't do anything right. No one even knows if she is a weapon or a meister... But she is extremely dangerous so stay away from her." I look down for a second. " That's all I need to know. Bye!" I say before dragging Soul out of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_(The Girl's dream)_

_" After all that hard work..." The man sighs. I clench the gun harder in my hand causing my knuckles to turn white. "Well, I should have expected expected this... Just like the rest." " __**NO!**__ Don't you dare say it. I-If you do I won't hesitate t-to shoot!" A smirk smugly stretches on his face," Anata wa shippai shita jikkenda, and I'm going to have to kill you, Aiso Warai." Tears flow from my eyes as my finger pulls the trigger. Two shots sound through the empty base before silence envelopes everything once more." I'm so proud..." He says his voice trailing off with a smile pulling on his face. My blood began pumping as everything turned off and I felt nothing as I shot again and again and again, but that smile was still there. " Asio warai." I said before as I pulled the trigger one more time._

_( END OF DREAM)_

* * *

Maka: * huff huff huff* What did you think?

Soul: Oww... Yeah is Lost memories as cool as me?

Maka: Oh for those who don't know. Anata wa shippai shita jikkenda means you're a failed experiment and Asio Warai means fake smile.

Soul: Isn't Tiny Tits so boring?

Maka: **MAKA CHOP! **Okay that's all for now since Soul is now out cold. See you next time!

Stein: **HEY! WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO PAY FOR THAT WINDOW!**

Maka: Oh yeah... Well I really have to go now! * drags Soul off*

I-write-shitty-stories: *sigh* will they ever get along?


End file.
